Usuario discusión:Bryanzx/Archivo3
Borrar imagen Yo subi una imagen que era inecesacia ya que no me di cuenta que existia otra imagen de lo mismo pero con el nombre en ingles, quisiera saber si era necesaria borarla y si haci es, si tu lo podrias hacer, ya que, yo no se como hacerlo, ni si puedo hacerlo. [[User:Tholem|'Tholem']] (¿Dudas? Aqui... no) 22:35 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Ah, si, disculpa me habia olvidado de el enlace ya lo habia copiado y todo para pegarlo aca y me olvide: Archivo:Digiegg del amor.jpg [[User:Tholem|'Tholem']] (¿Dudas? Aqui no) 23:13 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Digimon World Data Squad Bryanzx: por que no hay nada sobre el juego que acabo de nombrar? cuando lo busco dice que ah sido eliminado, o algo haci. Por favor aclara mi duda. [[User:Tholem|'Tholem']] (¿Dudas? Aqui no) 04:08 4 ene 2012 (UTC) No, no fue borrada recientemente. Cuando entre en la pagina me aparecio que la habian borrado dos veces: una por un usuario que no me acuerdo como se llamaba y la otra vez por vos y por eso te lo pregunte, ya no aparece la pagina, pero hace unos meses si aparecia, es por eso que te pregunte a vos sobre esa pagina pero si no sabes nada, disculpa las molestias. [[User:Tholem|'Tholem']] (¿Dudas? Aqui no) 19:23 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Recuperacion de información en la página de Machinedramon Hey Bryan, ¿has visto la que han liado en la página de Machinedramon? Juro que yo no he sido, porque ayer estaba bien cuando edite los ataques. ¿Crees que ha sido un error de algun principiante o un acto vandálico? Espero que me ayudes a solucionarlo, porque por desgracia se perdió toda la información de la aparición de Machinedramon en Digimon Adventure. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 15:03 5 ene 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 15:20 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Medidas para usuario no registrado conflictivo Hola Bryan. Veras queria pedirte a ver que puedes hacer con este usuario no registrado http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/109.108.170.125, ya que esta ampeñado en que los dos ataques de Phelesmon que tuve que borrar son ciertos, ademas de que me acusa de que cambio y borro ataques en la wiki por fastidiar. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 00:34 21 ene 2012 (UTC) :Verás, yo tengo un perfil en Tuenti (una red social de aqui de España por si no la conocias) que utilizo para un rol de Digimon (en el que mi personaje es el Megadramon de Digimon Adventure). Pues bien, este usuario tambien tiene perfil ahí y su personaje es Beelzemon. Ya habíamos tenido una discusion anteriormente sobre que es injusto que acapare 2 personajes (el utiliza el Beelzemon de Tamers y el de Xros Wars simultaneamente, a pesar de que son dos personajes diferentes), y a raiz de aquello empezó a decir que si era yo quien elimino los ataques que el habia vuelto a añadir. Le respondi que si, y entonces comenzó a acusarme de borrar los ataques en la wiki de aquellos personajes cuyos usuarios me caen mal solo por fastidiar. Evidentemente yo nunca hice tal cosa y nunca la haré (vosotros podeis saberlo si lo hago por fastidiar o no). Cuando de repente me dice sin esos ataques que Phelesmon tenia antes, el rol es aburrido. Yo le respondi de que no es mi culpa, que esos ataques no aparecen reflejados en ningun sitio y si eso significaba que no son verdaderos, mi obligacion como contribuidor de esta wiki es eliminarlos. Por eso te pedia que hicieses algo si ese usuario volvia a entrar y añadir los ataques que elimine. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 17:43 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Imperialdramon Eternal Mode Hola, perdono que te lo diga, pero no entiendo porque has eliminado mi articulo de Imperialdramon Eternal Mode, es un digimon que aunque no exista puede existir, y llevo trabajando varios días para crearlo y ahora vas tu y me lo eliminas, ¿Porque?; Hola Bryanzx, me puedes explicar porque me has borrado el articulo que he escrito de Imperialdramon Eternal Mode, llevo trabajando en él varios días, es cierto que es un digimon que no existe pero que podria existir perfectamente, ¿Porque me lo has borrado?,,,(----) Ah vale otro compañero tuyo ya me ha explicado las razones de el porque me habeis borrado a Imperialdramon Eternal Mode de la wikipedia. BlackImperialdramon Oye porque borraste mi artículo de BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode , es un Digimon exidtente y si no me crres mira aquí http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/BlackImperialdramon#Imperialdramon_Fighter_Mode_.28Black.29 , ahora voy a tener que crear el artículo de nuevo, en serio se mas responsable. Morxito 16:51 6 feb 2012 (UTC) :Normal? Que no ves que es negro y tiene más partes oscuras que Imperialdramon FM normal, además en esa wiki la inforamción de fans empieza con Fan: No se porque borran Digimon reales en vez de borrar fotos fanon como esta http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Valkyrimon.png , para mi está claro que BlackImperialdramon FM si existe Morxito 17:25 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Bloquear Oye podrías bloquear a este usuario http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Alexander_cano , si revisas el historial en la página de DarkTyrannomon verás que añade varias veces un nivel equivocado al Digimon, incluso cuando se le dice varias veces en la discusión que no lo haga. Morxito 20:14 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Digimon en cuestión Volví a crear el artículo de BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode, del que dudabas de su existencia, ya que vi uná página de él en wikimon. --Morxito 22:42 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Borrado de aviso Hola Bryan. Venía a avisarte de que el usuario usuario:Nathan Swift ha borrado el aviso que le dejaste sobre las ediciones y categorias sin sentido. Le he dejado un mensaje advirtiendole de que no lo elimine, ya que eso podría significar que ignora los avisos que le damos, ¿no? Ademas el usuario usuario:Digimon900 ha cometido demasiadas faltas de ortografia en los nuevos articulos que ha creado (Ken (Hunters), Noburo y Haruki), las cuales ya he corregido. Saludos Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 18:39 12 feb 2012 (UTC) hola como andas Solicitud para ser reversor Hola Bryan. Segun me conto la info que me dio Felikis, a partir de las 500 ediciones ya se puede ser reversor. Yo tengo mas de 800, ¿podria ser reversor? Si es asi me gustaria obtener el cargo Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 20:02 23 feb 2012 (UTC) VictoriGreymon es tan poderosso como OmnimonMago370 01:05 14 mar 2012 (UTC)mago370Mago370 01:05 14 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb ola, oye mira por error subi una imagen que no queria subir(ya la habia subido hace un tiempo) y queria pedirte si la puede borrar o hacer algo, es esta Archivo:5v4xn7.jpg perdon por las molestias :cX_blades 19:01 30 mar 2012 (UTC) ola de nuevo, me preguntaba si podias hacer algo mas, mira resulta que en la paguina Shoutmon EX6 podrias disminuir el tamaño de las imagen, o decirme como hacerlo por lo menos para arreglarlo porfavor se va X_blades 20:15 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Acerca de la discusion con XxBrayanxX y la polemica entre Omnimon X y Chaosmon De la forma como pusiste esa información, estoy de acuerdo con dejarla asi como dices. Pero lo que me ha molestado es que XxBrayanxX borrara mis aportaciones directamente sin proponerme ninguna alternativa para hacerlas mas compatibles y que me acusara de agregar esa información por el hecho de que me guste Chaosmon. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 21:29 30 mar 2012 (UTC) en realidad no recuerdo haber escrito eso (tampoco lo encuentro al buscarlo) sin embargo, si esta la palabra, lo unico que se me ocurre es que deje mi computador solo un momento y mi hermano estaba por hay, y digamos que sus bromas no son tan maduras aveces, asi que te pido perdon por lo ocurrido en resumen no recuerdo haberlo hecho, ni lo hice,haci que lo mas probable es que fuera mi hermano, pero perdon de todos modos se despide X_blades 21:36 30 mar 2012 (UTC) PD; ya lo encontre, loque pasa es que yo queria decir "puntas", no lo que termine escribiendo, lo siento, principalmente porque culpe a mi hermano, bueno, lo corrijo inmeditamente se va y despide X_blades 21:40 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Disculpa pero me podias decir, como subuir nuevas imagenes? Zelta 04:25 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Disculpa pero me podias decir, como subuir nuevas imagenes? Zelta 02:52 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias por la informacion, una pregunta mas, como puedo editar una plantilla de episodio? es que en la plantilla de episodios (con numero) de digimon adventure todos salen con el capitulo 14 como no redactado y es por que esta ma escriton esta Cntienente y no continente, asi que queria corregirlo Zelta 02:52 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Ola Bryanzx lei lo el mensaje que dejastes a yeimus sobre la polemica de Omnimon y Chaosmon y ya todo esta solucionado y nada fue un mal entendido sin importancia...181.64.105.172 (discusión) 23:30 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Bryanx, eh vuelto al wiki =) aunque no es por eso que quiero hablarte es un favor muy grande, creo que no aceptarás pero ya que estoy aquí te pido un favor.Puedes ayudarme a enviar gente a mi Wiki que cree con un amigo, es de Pokémon Indigo/UnovaRPG te lo pido esque es nuevo y solo tiene una página que es de un pokémon te dejo el link un poco mas abajo (si aceptas revisalo si no aceptas, no): es.pokemonunovarpg.wikia.com Christian T.k Y Patamon 19:35 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Ayuda Por favor te lo pido en el wiki que dices de Wikidex que yo también lo conosco si buscas Pokémon Indigo o UnovaRPG no aparece tampoco en información, revisa si no me crees te lo pido, amigo PD: ¿Cómo haz estado? XD Christian T.k Y Patamon 20:16 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:Ayuda Aunque para editarlo devería editar muchas páginas, además es un juego Online como por ej: Digimon Battle, pero bueno de todas maneras gracias. PD: Bien Gracias XD Christian T.k Y Patamon 20:41 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Bryanzx quisiera decirte una informacion que el usuario Gerrero Twarmon esta haciendo ediciones inecesarias borrando informacion inesesariamente o borrando una letra de un parrafo con tal de conseguir logros en la wiki y quisiera pedirte que lo mantengas en observacion para evitar eso ya que creo que para ganar logros en la wiki debe ser con informaciones necesarias y confirmadas bueno grasias y bye.......XxBrayanxX 00:51 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Ola Bryanzx queria decirte algo como en la pagina de DarknessBagramon lo ponen como un mega 3 si es la digi-xros de Bagramon y Darkknightmon dos megas daria a un mega 2 no, ademas la digi-xros no aumenta en nivel solo aumenta la capacidades de una manera regular del digimon predominante en la digi-xros muy diferente de la DNA que puede aumentar las capacidades 10 veces o mas que esos 2 digimons fusionados quisera que pienses y cambies esa informacion de que DarknessBagramon es un mega 3 si grasias.....saludos......XxBrayanxX 20:47 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Aya grasias por la aclaracion Bryanzx lo que pasa esque no se cambir esa informacion donde sale de digimon mega o mega 2 o 3 no lo se por eso es que te pedi para que lo editaras amigo pero de todas maneras grasias saludos.....XxBrayanxX 00:02 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Bryanzx disculpa pero quisiera hacerte una consulta por que ponen a Piddomon como la evolucion de Lucemon? dime como es posible que en digimon evolucione a otro digimon sumamente mas debil que el anterior no lo veo el caso pro eso quisiera decirte por que es que ponen esa informacion? por mi ya aprendi a editar esas partes pero esque prefiero preguntarte eso por favor quisiera que me ayudes con esa informacion o si al leer esto lo edites por que no se por que ponen esa informacion si Lucemon es un digimon campeon.....saludos XxBrayanxX 23:51 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Bryanzx grasias por la respuesta y si tienes razon varias veces varios usuarios y usuarios no registrados ponen informacion incorrecta o total mente falsa es por eso que yo como paro casi todo el dia en la wiki veo los cambios que hacen y asi editar las informaciones incorrectas o falsas tambien en eso quisiera ayudar para ver cuales son los usuarios quienes ejercen su labor en la wiki de forma incorrecta asi tu y los otros administradores de la wiki lo tengan en observacion para asi evitar ese tipo de molestas en la wiki de digimon no se si esa idea te paresca bien? pero bueno grasias por la respuesta en tu mensaje cuidate y saludos........XxBrayanxX 19:24 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Me gustaria saber porque VictoryGreymon esta en el nivel Mega /Hiper Campeón suponiendo que es una evolución de WarGreymon y es el mas fuerte de toda su familia (los Greymon); ¿acaso no debería estar en el nivel mega 2 /Super Mega?Kihemo 14:25 10 abr 2012 (UTC) porfavor me gustaria que me enseñaras a poner imagenes Pokevyn15 16:17 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Cuestiones pendientes Dejo este mensaje tanto en la discusión de WXT como de Bryanzx, por eso escribo como si lo contara a ambos al mismo tiempo. Bueno, como ya sabréis, Darcos se ha retirado por su cuenta de la Digimon Wiki. Esto nos deja a nosotros 3 sólos. Tengo varios asuntos que consultaros, pero prefiero ir por partes, así que empecemos por la más primordial ahora mismo. ¿Nombramos otro administrador, o podemos encargarnos sólos de todo?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 19:11 12 abr 2012 (UTC) ya intente editar pero solo me sale la obsion borrar Zelta 04:02 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Ofrecimiento para administrador Hola Bryanzx, me he enterado de que Darcos nos deja y de que su puesto ha quedado vacante. Es por eso que me ofrezco para ocuparlo. Si preguntas por los requisitos, creo que los cumplo todos: *Nunca he sido sancionado ni bloqueado *Recientemente he superado las 1.000 ediciones *Colaboro de forma activa siempre que puedo Espero que lo tengais en cuenta tanto tú como Felikis y WXT Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 00:31 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Bryanzx queria no se hacerte una consulta ahora veo que solo an quedado 3 administradores en la wiki y van a necesitar mas ayuda para llevar la wiki bien bueno yo quisiera hacerte el ofrecimiento de tener un tipo de cargo como un supervisor de ediciones o algo asi por que si te diria para administrador creo que llevo poco tiempo en esto aunque como tu veras desde que empece edito y cosas bien y estoy siempre casi todo el dia conectado en la wiki pero desconosco siendo sinsero un poco de cosas como para pedir de administrador pero si ser algo como tener un cargo por que por el chat de digimon muchos usuarios se quejan de que hay usuarios registrados y no registrados que ponen cosas imnesesarias y eliminan sus aportes correctos tan solo por que algunos usuarios y otros no registrados sienten preferencia o disgusto por dicho digimon que ponen lo que se les da la gana pero por eso te quisiera ver si un cargo asi hubiera ya que paro casi todo el dia en la wiki y paro pendiente de las ediciones y todo eso seria bueno si lo discutieran por que muchos usuarios me dijieron que un supervirsor estaria bien.....saludos cuidate amigo XxBrayanxX 02:05 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno esta bien Bryanzx entiendo que soy nuevo en esto y quisas me falta aprender un poco mas y acepto comodamente tu respuesta solo are lo mismo que hago asta ahora estar pendientes de las ediciones y corregir las ediciones imnesesarias depasado para ayudarlo en su funcion de ustedes los administradores ya que veo que no tienen mucho tiempo y yo si paro casi todo el dia en la wiki ayudare de esa forma bueno para cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarlo a ustedes amigos bueno chau cuidate y del mensaje largo no te preocupes no hay molestia XD.....XxBrayanxX 16:47 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Esta bien Bryanzx no apresuro nada como eso tan solo quiero servir un poco mas en la wiki por segun yo mismo se todo de digimon y tambien lo digo por el tiempo que paro pendiente de la wiki si algun dia me ofrescan un cargo de administrador o lo que sea lo aceptare con mucha responsabilidad y entrega pero de todas maneras gracias por la explicacion amigo bueno chau cuidate saludos.............XxBrayanxX 21:30 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo que tal?...bueno quisiera dar una idea para la wiki ahora ya que mira veo que poca gente edita y ya no se conectan con esta wiki quisas por lo que ya no estan haciendo ni una serie de digimon pero veo que algo para que atraiga gente a esta wiki serie hacer versus de digimon cada semana una semana donde los usuarios pongan digimon que quieran hacer versus y asi los usuarios podamos debatir que digimon es el mas fuerte entre en versus y poner el por que creemos que es el mas fuerte asi para ver si esto genera la atencion de la gente para que se conecten mas a esta wiki ya que veo que pocos lo hacen ahora bueno seria bueno que los administradores lo discutan bueno chau cuidate amigo.........XxBrayanxX 19:21 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Posible acto de trolling y spaming Hola Bryanzx, te dejo este mensaje para avisarte de un posible acto de trolling y spaming por parte de un compalñero de clase mío, el cual se ha empeñado en gastarme "bromas" cada vez que me descuido. Por suerte no sabe en cual de las dos wikis colaboro, pero le he visto como ha empezado a vandalizar la wiki en inglés (no se si llegó a hacerlo o no, porque con esta clase de individuos nunca se sabe). Por eso os aviso para que esteis ojo avizor y no os cortéis a la hora de bloquearle la ip, ya sea desde algun ordenador de clase o desde el de su casa. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 09:33 7 may 2012 (UTC) Re: De Versus Digimon Ola Bryanzx grasias por la explicacion sobre los versus que plantie que hubieran en la pagina bueno mi intencion fue hacer de que mas gente se enganche a la wiki digimon ya que mucha gente ya no frecuenta la wiki digimon pero bueno estare pensando para ver un metodo que llame la atencion de los fans pero por el momento estare haciendo mi lavor de siempre revisando ediciones y ayudando a ustedes los administradores cuando no estan presente en la wiki bueno chau cuidate amigo..........XxBrayanxX 14:57 7 may 2012 (UTC) Holá como estas Korikakumon 21:23 18 may 2012 (UTC) Hola, tengo entendido que me enviaste un mensaje sobre mi contribución a la página de los Caballeros Reales cuando no estaba registrado. La verdad no lo había pensado antes, pero me llevó a crearme una cuenta en wikia de una vez por todas. Veo que eres de Venezuela también y me alegro, pero eso es otra cosa ya. El artículo que edité tenía unas monstruosas fallas ortográficas y de redacción así que sentí que debía arreglarlo jajaja. Bueno, gracias por el mensaje incluso si ha sido automáticamente enviado, me despido. Ayuda Ola amigo ayuda por favor si entras aslo lo mas rapido posible este usuario Mattchampion esta que elimina toda la informacion de un sin numeros de digimon esta que vandalisa gravemente por favor bloquealo para siempre y su direccion tambien ya que esta borrando lo que sea y tambien cerro su cuenta y como un usuario no registrado esta que elimina por favor toma cartas en el asunto amigo.............XxBrayanxX 01:31 31 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Administrador, Solo queria pedirle ayuda para poder saber como funciona esto lo de Editar Paginas y Com Pedir Autorizacion de Poder subir Videos o Imagenes a Las Paginas, Para Que No Sean Borradroa, O Tambien Crear Informacion/Archivos Como Asi Podria Decirse y No Ser Llamado Vandalismo ! Porfavor Solo Si Me Puedes Ayudar Gracias, Tambien Le Informo Que Ahi un Error En La Pagina de Canciones Digimon, Dodne Sale 2 Veces La Pagina Tagiru Chikara! Atentamente, Un Usuario: Mario1999siMario1999si 01:54 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias, Aclarastes Mis Dudas :D !! Solo queria saber si me ayudarias o me enseñaras a poner el perfil Cmo el tuyo asi con Todo Lo Genial o Como Los Gifs de XWT y Tambien Como Hablar Por El Chat Porfavor, Gracias :D Atentamente, Un Usuario Mario1999SiMario1999si 21:17 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Una Pregunta, Aqui Me Señala Que De Mi Opinion de Aqui http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:T%C3%ADtulos_de_los_episodios, pero no se cmo dejar mi opinion, si es en Editar Pagina o Añadir Tema, si me podrias explicar porfavor ? :3 Mario1999siMario1999si 23:44 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Me puedes hacer Admin. porfa Ultimate gigante 19:01 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Ayuda con las firmas Hola Bryanzx. Me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano con las firmas, pues me gustaría tener una similar a la tuya. He estado fijandome en como la creaste y mas o menos hice la mía propia, pero no se que hacer con la plantilla de la firma. ¿Existe alguna forma de hacer que salga poniendo los cuatro "~" o hay que insertar la plantilla como siempre se han insertado? Yeimus: El Traductor Mi discusión 13:33 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Página por borrar Pues aqui paseandome encontre esto para que lo borres Digimon: la resistencia :) Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimonϟ♪♥ガガ†☎(Discusión) 06:34 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Jose75 (discusión) 00:09 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo kaysergreymon Bueno yo estaba editando la pagina de kaysergreymon y puse:También es de los Greymon más poderosos.No veo cual es el problema de poner eso sabiendo que no es un dato falso porque en ancientgreymon dice que ancientgreymon es uno de los greymon mas poderosos y siendo que kaysergreymon es un poco mas fuerte no es algo falso y tampoco llega ser un dato menor pero el usuarioXxBryanxX me lo borraba constantemente sin razon alguna y porcausade esto le aviso a un admi y me bloquearon y pido una explicacion de porque me bloquearon, yo ya habia tenido una discusion con el por omegamon y susanoomon para mi segun yo creo esto, no me lo dijo el al yo poner que era de los greymon mas poderosos vio como si dijera el mas poderoso, que no es asi y tal vez tambien por lo de wargreymon creyo que asi se prodria decir que kaysergreymon es el mas fuerte de los greymon se diria que susanoomon es mas fuerte que omegamon y tambien porque victorygreymon es mas fuerte que kaysergreymon por eso lo vio como un dato falso entonces no le gusto porque como para el omegamon es muy fuerte depronto mal interpreto eso creyendo que decia que era el mas fuerte de todos pero no es asi y si es informacion erronea me lo hacen saber y me dan la explicacion y reestructuren la wiki porque habria muchos errores en ella tambien si no es informacion erronea pido que se me pida disculpas por un bloqueo injusto tambien antes de bloquear preguntar porque se coloca esa informacion no por hacerlo y ya para mi fue injusto porque la misma wiki avala el dato y no es un dato menor gracias por su atencion y espero que se responda el mensaje lo antes posible Jose75 (discusión) 00:10 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Listo ya cree mi cuenta, gracias por el consejo ~_~ Spoot007 (discusión) 08:17 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Hola soy nuevo en este wiki y necesito saber la normas de esta wiki ¿me podrias dar un link? Link78899 (discusión) 14:00 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Ayuda en el wiki Hola,soy yo nuevamente xD Soy uno de los que está ayudando un poco en la wiki Del 1 al 10 que calificación me pondrías por ayudarlos? Es un favor para saber como voy,por favor ayudame a saberlo Christian T.k Y Patamon (discusión) 18:36 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Ayuda en el wiki Lo sé,me había olvidado de editar XD pero volví,bueno pues gracias por decirme como voy e.e Christian T.k Y Patamon (discusión) 02:57 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Pablo Minecraft e.e hola. Me preguntaba si habría alguna pagina en la que ponga como poner emoticonos. Pablo Minecraft (discusión) 20:10 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Ayuda importante Hola,cordiales saludos Tengo una duda en el wiki Hay algunos de los usuarios registrados como Yeimus que tienen unos gif de Digimon abajo ¿Como le hacen? ¿Necesito ciertos puntos? ¿Ser entre ____ mejores? O qué Muchas gracias por tu atención Christian T.k Y Patamon (discusión) 03:41 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Perdón Lo siento Bryanzx,acabé de Editar una página,lo juro,pero salió mal,por favor no me bloquees,se borró no sé por qué,perdona por favor,no fué mi intención Christian T.k Y Patamon (discusión) 02:49 5 sep 2012 (UTC) VpR Este fin de semana estoy fuera, pero habré vuelto antes del domingo noche. Creo que sería entonces (30 de septiembre) cuando deberíamos cerrar la VpR y poner los nuevos flags. ¿Qué opinas?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 18:13 28 sep 2012 (UTC) :Estoy ahora mismo conectado. Calculo que me quedaré tres horas en el Chat desde el momento de publicar el mensaje.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:17 30 sep 2012 (UTC)